1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to amusement apparatus and, more specifically, to a rotating waterfall diverter apparatus. The present invention is a mechanical device which temporarily diverts a supply of water which normally cascades over a portion of roller coaster track as a waterfall as the passenger carrying cars of a roller coaster pass underneath and then returns to a non-diverting configuration whereupon the waterfall resumes. The diverter mechanism does not impede the water flow but directs the flow to the sides so that to the casual observer it appears that the ride occupants on the roller coaster pass through the waterfall.
The mechanism is normally obscured from view by the waterfall passing over the exterior surface. As the passenger cars approach the waterfall, it trips a mechanism which causes the diverter to move into an operative position just as the passenger carrying cars pass underneath. The water being ejected to the side appears to be splashing off of the passenger cars. The timing of the diverter mechanism would be set so that even the ride occupants are convinced that they are going to pass through the waterfall. Immediately thereafter, the diverter returns to its default position thus allowing water to continue along its normal arterial flow. The present invention provides the means to increase the thrill to the roller coaster experience adding to the adventure and stimulation experienced by the rider.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other water diversion devices designed for amusement apparatus. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,778 issued to Benjamin Sheldon on Nov. 11, 1997.
A ride attraction has vehicles on a vehicle path. An animated figure over or on one side of the vehicle path is concealed from the path, and passengers in the vehicles on the path, by a waterfall. As the vehicles approach the waterfall, a diverter closes off the waterfall or diverts the waterfall into side walls creating an opening and exposing the animated figure. Simultaneously, the animated figure moves forward through the waterfall, or the plane of the waterfall, and approaches the oncoming vehicle. The sudden emergence and movement of the animated figure from a concealed position behind the waterfall adds to the excitement of the ride attraction.
While these waterfall diversion devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a waterfall diversion apparatus as part of a roller coaster amusement ride which will maintain the illusion of a continuous waterfall to the ride passengers while preventing them from getting wet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a waterfall diversion device that will not interfere with the normal course of the falling water when inactive.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a waterfall diversion device in which the falling water path is diverted to the left and right in a splash effect to maintain the illusion of a continuous waterfall to onlookers on either side of the waterfall feature.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a waterfall diversion device in which the falling water path is diverted to the left and right in a splash effect so quickly so as not to visually alert the passengers of the impending change thus heightening their anticipation and expectation of an imminent soaking.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a waterfall diversion device in which the falling water path is diverted to the left and right in a splash effect having sufficient support structures to provide quick and safe operation of the diverting mechanism.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a waterfall diversion apparatus consisting of a modified cylinder in which a supply of water which normally cascades over a portion of roller coaster track as a waterfall is temporarily diverted as the passenger carrying cars of the roller coaster pass underneath before the diverter mechanism rotates back to a non-diverter position and the waterfall resumes. The diverter mechanism does not impede the water flow but directs the flow out the sides of the cylinder so that to the casual observer it appears that the ride occupants on the roller coaster pass through the waterfall.
The rotating diverter member is a cylinder like device having a plow like inner divider which when rotated into the path of the water fall diverts the water to the ends of the cylinder where it continues in an outward path to the left and right of the passenger carrying cars of the roller coaster. The rotating diverter member further comprises structural support members positioned on each distal end, which attach to the axis of rotation for the rotating diverter member.
The modified cylinder is normally obscured from view by the waterfall passing over the exterior surface of the diverter member. As the passenger carrying cars approach the waterfall it trips a mechanism which causes a pneumatically or hydraulically controlled piston to rotate the cylinder until the scoop and plow-like diverter blade moves to an operative position just as the passenger carrying cars are underneath. The water being divergently ejected from the ends of the cylinder appears to be splashing off of the passenger cars. The timing of the diverter mechanism would be set so that even the ride occupants are convinced that they are going to pass through the waterfall.
After passing under the diverted waterfall, sensors trip the piston directing the cylinder into a retracted position thus allowing water to continue along its normal arterial flow. The present invention provides the means to increase the thrill to the roller coaster experience adding to the adventure and stimulation experienced by the rider.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.